


Dead Guy Walking

by Threeisme333



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Heathers the musical, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, because it's an all boys school performing heathers, probably, slight homophobia, the whole baekhyun/jungkook thing is like a side effect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333
Summary: Baekhyun likes singing, dancing and acting is fun as well. So, when his all boys high school puts on a production who is he to say no. The only issue is the production is Heathers, here’s to hoping he’s cast as JD. But when does anything ever go as planned.Luhan is manly, he swears he is, but the director of Heathers seems to think otherwise. Never have his looks been more like prison bars than they are now.Jungkook just wants to sing and dance, after all he’s not lead role material, or is he.Or,Baekhyun is a dead guy walking, and BTS and EXO are along for the ride.





	Dead Guy Walking

It’s a Monday, the beginning of what is sure to be another long week of assignments and Hoseok really shouldn’t have this much energy. But the auditions for Heathers start today and Hoseok is anxious to view all the candidates for what is hopefully to be the best thing this school has done since green lighting the dance club. 

Getting the okay to be the choreographer was a bit of a dream come true. It’s not really a huge dancing show but Hoseok is going to make the most of all the chances he gets to create something amazing. He’s done his own solos and some troupe dances but this will be his first musical. It’s always been a bit of a dream of his to participate in something this big.

Being on the audition panel is a bonus. Though he’s not just there as a spectator. He has to work with the director in deciding who gets to be part of the ensemble. He’s silently crossing his fingers that Park Jimin auditions, he’s no joke one of the best dancers Hoseok has seen. It’s not biased if Hoseok picks Jimin, because Jimin’s genuinely talented. 

Hoseok had managed to convince his friends, Jin and Namjoon, to audition. Jin can sing, and while Namjoon isn’t the best vocally he’s at least musically inclined. But it’s all just a ploy to get them to stop being so in love and to pay more attention to him.

Namjoon and Jin have been practically married for as long as Hoseok can remember, which is a long time to be a third wheel mind you. It’s okay though, at least Hoseok has friends. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting his own love life to magically rise into existence. 

It’s not that no one likes Hoseok, it’s more that Hoseok hasn’t really ever liked anyone more than he loves everyone. That’s the only problem with seeing good in all, that everyone is equally beautiful therefore no one stands out. While it’s nice to love everyone so wholly it’s tiring and has meant Hoseok hasn’t ever found someone that he loves more than the average person.

Ever the optimist though, he believes he’ll find someone one day. Be that tomorrow or in ten years. But that’s a worry for another day, right now he has to get to the music room to judge the auditions.

Yixing smiles brightly at Hoseok as the younger boy timidly creaks open the door and then makes his way to his designated seat. Hoseok is on the right, next to Yixing who’s in the middle due to being the director. They’ve met up many times to plan things for the show, and from what Hoseok has seen so far, he has concluded that Yixing is an enthusiastic yet surprisingly meticulous director. He’s a little absent at times, not quite in the moment, off somewhere in his vast expanse that is his brain, but he can be scary when it gets down to it.

Yixing has a very happy vibe to him and this makes him and Hoseok the brightest production team for what is actually a very dark show. But that’s okay because sitting on the other side of Yixing is Min Yoongi. Possibly the least exuberant person Hoseok has ever had the pleasure of knowing. In fact, if Hoseok and Yixing were the sun, Yoongi would be the moon. The contrast is quite evident, just as night and day, but he’s so extremely far away from happy and bright on the spectrum that he actually balances out the team.

Hoseok has noticed that Yoongi has a very cold front and seems impenetrable and often quite unreachable. Yet for someone who seems detached and disinterested he actually has good ideas and very valuable input. He sounds like he knows what he’s talking about, and is no doubt the best teenage musical director Hoseok has ever met. 

Hoseok would be lying if he said he didn’t find Min Yoongi intriguing, and he decided on their first day of working together that he would break through the boys’ hard shell whether it took him forever or only a few months. Though he’d have more opportunities in these next few months then he would the rest of his life. Goodness knows rehearsals were going to be quite the journey. 

Hoseok hears a throat clear, which rips him quite viciously from his thoughts, leaving him disorientated and albeit a little confused.

Yixing is looking at him expectantly, “Are we ready?”

Hoseok smiles at the director and gives him an assuring nod. Yixing smiles as well and promptly gets up to welcome in the first candidate.

333

Luhan is sure this is a bad idea yet he still sits outside the music room and waits anxiously rather than patiently for his turn to sing, dance, and act whatever it is that the audition panel wishes for him to do. He just knows that if he’s cast at all it’ll be in a female role. 

He’s always thought that he was quite manly, but he’s come to terms with the fact that no one else shares the same sentiment. He knows he’s not rugged enough for JD, and that’s fine, it’s not like he was really looking to land that role anyway. He’s kind of expecting female ensemble, and that’s why he has no idea why he’s auditioning. He already knows that if he’s cast at all it will be in that role. Maybe he is just trying to prove to himself that he really is manly, as some secret part of him hopes he still has a chance of landing a male role.

He glances next to him where Byun Baekhyun is sitting. Luhan knows the boy is auditioning for JD, but if he’s being honest with himself the boy has no chance. He can name at least 5 other people that he knows are auditioning that are more JD than Baekhyun will ever be. But he’s not one to tell someone they’re not manly.

Luhan jerks his head up when he hears the opening of a door. Kim Seokjin steps out of the music room a smile of relief evident on his face. Looks like they liked him, though Luhan is pretty sure that he and the choreographer are friends. Not to say Luhan doesn’t think he’s talented, he’s heard Jin sing and boy has he got a voice. Luhan would be more surprised if the boy didn’t get in.

Luhan is called in next, and Yixing smiles at him. The smile while outwardly innocent hints that Yixing has been hoping for Luhan to walk through the door. 

He dances first, which is honestly kind of intimidating, he knows Hoseok is a really good dancer, they didn’t make him choreographer for nothing, and he’s seen Yixing dance before. He’d say that he was least intimidated by Yoongi, but the musical director is just mildly terrifying in general.

When he’s finished dancing and Yixing articulates that they’ll be doing reading now Luhan makes the mistake of thinking for a second that maybe he might have some chance. It’s when he’s asked if he can read for Veronica that he knows if he gets in at all he’ll be a girl. 

He’s tempted for a second to pull out, but he’s halfway through his audition and it’s kind of too late now. So, he sucks it up and does what they ask of him. He won’t lie that for a second he thought about purposefully being bad so they wouldn’t cast him, but he’s admittedly just generally excited for the production and really wants to be in it no matter the cost. Which would explain why he still hasn’t given up.

He’s pulled out of his reverie by Yoongi calling him over to the piano. “I’ll just test your range first,” he says in what could almost be called an amiable tone, but not quite.

Luhan nods in agreement and does what is asked of him, as he gets higher he notices the glint in Yixing’s eye and that’s probably when he knows he’s royally fucked. Curse his soft feminine features.

Luhan leaves feeling mildly satisfied. He’s done worse auditions. He watches Baekhyun enter after him and he briefly catches Yixing flash him the same look that Luhan had been on the receiving end of not a few minutes ago. Luhan cracks a woeful smile, aware that he and Baekhyun may be in for one hell of a journey.

Luhan makes his way to his next class, only feeling a little bit disappointed in how his life is turning out, which he supposes could count as a good thing. He could easily be a lot bit disappointed. 

Anyway, his chemistry class is probably more important at the moment than his musings, that is if he can get there before his next class starts.

“Lu?”

Luhan whips his head around at top speed and his vision blurs temporarily before Oh Sehun comes into focus in front of him. Luhan stares at the black-haired boy and the way the muscles of his arms bulge out slightly from below his t-shirt sleeves. He has what Luhan can only assume is a muscular torso, and he’s much taller than Luhan could ever hope to be. His broad shoulders and angular face quite literally top it off and Luhan feels like crying over how manly Sehun is.

He’s the definition of manly when it comes to looks and Luhan finds himself wishing that Sehun had left some manliness for him, but when does anything ever go his way.

Sehun clears his throat, making Luhan realize he had been staring. He feels his cheeks heat up slightly but he rationalizes that he’s allowed to find guys attractive without actually being attracted to them.

“What are you doing?” The taller boy asks amiably.

Luhan, now with almost fully regained composure, replies, “I just finished auditioning for Heathers, now I’m heading to class.”

“Oh, you better get going then, I’m just going to the toilet.” Sehun hurries away but not before calling over his shoulder, “I hope you land the role you want.”

Luhan stares, almost dumbstruck at the place where Sehun had been standing. What an exit, the boy had quite literally breezed through. Must have been really needing to go, Luhan laments.

In the boy’s bathroom, there is a barely audible, “Shit, that was bad, why am I so awkward,” that comes from one of the cubicles. It’s occupied by a black-haired boy, his cheeks slightly tinged pink.

333

“Hyung, did I get in?” Is the first thing that Jungkook says to Yoongi the day after his audition. 

Yoongi just stares at the boy in disbelief, “First of all, you can wait for the cast list to come out and find out when everyone else does, second of all, we haven’t even finished the audition process. Try to be patient you dumb bunny.”

Jungkook goes so far as to whine, “Come on, at least tell me if I did good or not.” 

Yoongi stops in front of his locker and turns to give the younger boy a pointed look. A look that Jungkook had been on the receiving end of many times. The two of them had been friends, as Jungkook would call them (Yoongi insists that they are acquaintances at best), for almost 3 years now. That’s a lot of pointed looks mind you. Considering there had been twenty this week and it’s only Wednesday. The amount is quite innumerous.

Jungkook sighs, “Look, I don’t want to know if I got a part. I don’t even want a part anyway. I just want to know if I get to sing and dance. Please tell me, hyung I’m begging you.”

Yoongi slams his locker, “I don’t know, nothing has been finalized yet. Though Yixing was impressed by your audition. But that doesn’t mean you’ll get in, okay. You’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“See that wasn’t so hard, all you had to do was give me a little feedback.” And with that, Jungkook turns and leaves heading to his first period class.

Yoongi stares after him and smiles fondly, though he’ll never admit it. Jungkook had grown on Yoongi fairly early on, and it was almost scary how quickly Yoongi had come to see him as a younger brother. Well, to be fair he was just as annoying so that probably aided the process.

Jungkook’s persistence was the whole reason that Yoongi even agreed to be the musical director for Heathers. It was the younger boy who had first found out that Zhang Yixing was wanting to direct the show and was in need of a capable production team to help him. Jungkook had come to him eagerly and practically begged Yoongi to partake in something that wasn’t the tedious cycle of school and study. 

He had quite adamantly said no to the whole fiasco initially, not wanting any part of a project that was certain to be all consuming. And Yoongi had managed to remain commitment less for a whole three weeks, before Jungkook decided it was necessary to bring the director himself into the picture. 

Zhang Yixing seemed like a pretty average high school student. Marginally good grades and fairly low on the radar all things considered. Yoongi’s first impression was that he was a decent human being, and Yoongi surmised that the boy would be able to find himself someone else that was grumpy and boring Yoongi.

However, by Yoongi’s seventh impression of the director he began to realize just how absent and almost slow the teen was. And Yoongi was even more determined to not have to work with him. He had told Jungkook as much. He didn’t want to work with someone that wasn’t very aware of what was going on, as Yoongi feared they’d never see opening night.

Jungkook, being the annoying child that he has been and probably always will be, guilt tripped Yoongi into agreeing to work with Yixing. Using phrases like “he needs all the help he can get”, and “no one will put in as much time and effort as you.” Sure enough Yoongi agreed, but vowed that he would be diligent in minimizing Jungkook’s privileges at every opportunity he got. If Yoongi was going to suffer through this then Jungkook deserved to suffer for putting him in the mess in the first place.

It was when he, Yixing, and the choreographer Jung Hoseok, met up at Yixing’s and sat down to talk about the musical that Yoongi realized he was actually going to be part of something amazing. As soon as the conversation turned to Heathers, Yixing was focused and totally present, Yoongi was tempted to check that the boy hadn’t come down with a fever. 

Yixing’s vision was clear, and Yoongi was excited. And he’d never admit it aloud, but he was glad Jungkook had pressured him into the whole thing in the first place.

The trio had been meeting up quite frequently in the past few months, finalizing preparations, and Yoongi was finally getting a little bit more accustomed to the bright and way too excitable personalities of both Zhang Yixing and Jung Hoseok. Somedays he felt ridiculously out of place with the two. 

Hoseok, the amazing choreographer that he was, was an overly loud person. Often times Yoongi would find himself sitting with a headache and wishing he was in bed. But despite his outward hate towards the orange haired boy’s antics, he found himself more often than not cracking a smile. Which mildly concerned Yoongi, was he becoming soft? When one works with Yixing and Hoseok long enough they’re bound to become slightly more lolly snake than deadly viper. 

Perhaps the long nights would dull the two a bit before Yoongi’s transition to teddy bear occurs. At least he’s able to combat the long nights with a multitude of power naps. He’s anticipating the day Hoseok comes to him asking for his secret to not being dead on his feet.

Despite the endless sleepovers preparations have been going along steadily, and the three of them are eager to get the auditions underway. Now that they are halfway into the auditioning process the whole thing feels ten times more real. All Yoongi is feeling is nervousness. But he doesn’t have time to freak out, and won’t have time until the curtains close on closing night. Yoongi can do this, it’s just a production, how hard can it be?

Yoongi closes his locker, his books now perched on his forearm. And he feels a little bit better. But there’s still this nagging feeling that follows him all the way to his first class. What if this endeavor ends up being a lot harder than he’s expecting?

333

Baekhyun and Taehyung are sitting at their usual table having lunch, though Taehyung appears to be playing with his lunch not eating it, when the third member of their trio comes running towards them. His silver hair barely budging as he moves due to what is likely a large amount of product.

“Have you guys heard?” Is the question Jimin presents to announce his appearance. He takes a seat hastily and props his elbows on the grimy cafeteria table, leaning forward with a glisten in his eyes.

Taehyung shoots the boy a pondering look, communicating his inner turmoil in sorting through all the things he’s heard for the past week trying to figure out what it is that Jimin is referring to. This goes on for a minute or so, and Jimin’s smile starts to falter at the lack of response.

It’s Baekhyun who says, “No, what?” Effectively avoiding heartbreak, and the end of a friendship. Not that anything could actually ever ruin the strong bond that Taehyung and Jimin had.

Jimin smiles wide, announcing, “Kookie got the role of JD.”

Taehyung looks mildly relived that the answer has been given to him and he doesn’t have to continue sorting through the depths of his mind, “I did hear that actually, everyone’s been talking about it. Seems no one thought he would get the role, but I knew he was good enough.”

Baekhyun sends his friend a glare, the visual representation of saying ‘traitor’. He himself had tried out for JD, and was clearly unsuccessful by this new information. Baekhyun had thought he might have had some chance. He could sing, act, and his dancing was pretty up to scratch. But Jungkook was probably just better.

Jungkook had himself quite the reputation around the school. Basically, everyone presumes he is good at everything, because, well, he is good at everything. He was quite literally the school’s golden boy. So it wasn’t exactly the biggest of surprises to find out that his next great achievement would be to play the lead male in Heathers.

Though, Baekhyun is aware of this and has kind of come to accept it, he still gives his friend a deserving glare because of his betrayal.

“What about you Jiminie, did you get in?” Taehyung asks, purposefully ignoring Baekhyun.

Jimin scratches his neck, “I’m dance captain?” 

Baekhyun can see cogs still ticking over in the small boy’s mind. “You sure about that?” He teases.

Jimin opens his mouth a few times, as if contemplating what to say and whether to say it. Eventually he sighs, clearly having lost the battle with his rationality, “It said I was dance captain, but I was listed as female ensemble.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Taehyung starts, then a smirk creeps across his face, and Baekhyun knows that Taehyung has just acquired himself new ammunition for tormenting Jimin, “Oh, do you wish you were cast as Veronica? Wish you could smooch Kookie?”

Jimin blushes and opens his mouth a few times fruitlessly before finally procuring the excuse, “Veronica has too many lines,” then he tilts his head up determinedly, “Besides I’m happy with my role.”

“Yeah, you’ll be the cutest cheerleader.” 

Jimin deals Taehyung a swift punch to the arm. Effectively terminating that conversation topic for a while.

The three eat quietly for a few long minutes before Jimin pipes up, “Hey, Baekhyun-hyung have you checked the cast list?”

“No, haven’t had time, and there’s not much point now. I only auditioned for JD.”

They continue eating, Taehyung actually bothering to consume his food this time, and discuss all manner of topics. Taehyung’s saxophone lessons. His, apparently, less than savory teacher. Baekhyun’s history research assignment. And most importantly his asshole of a partner. Things continue like this until Jimin has finished eating.

“I wonder who got Veronica?” Comes out of Jimin’s mouth, he’s evidently been pondering the production the whole time.

“Trying to suss out who you have to beat up for getting to kiss Jungkook.” The earlier conversation was clearly not terminated as effectively as it was thought to have been.

“Shut up.”

Taehyung continues anyway, “If you’re so desperate to find out who you need to be jealous of for the next few months why don’t you check yourself?”

Jimin, evidently fed up, huffs and turns to Baekhyun so he can explain for him.

Baekhyun sighs and turns to his doppelganger beside him. “I think what he’s trying to communicate to me through the language of rapid eyeball movement is that I need to tell you that he’s already checked the sheet once and it would be weird to check it again, it wouldn’t by the way,” he directs the last part at Jimin, “But anyway, to save us all the hassle, you as the only one of us who hasn’t checked the sheet and still needs to, should kill two birds with one stone and find out who the leading lady is so I can stop being the middle man, and Jimin can direct his petty jealousy at the right person, and you can tease him more successfully by having more information on his troubles. Stop swearing at me with your pupils.” Baekhyun heaves a deep breath before picking up one of his chips and dropping it on the table emphatically.

Jimin kicks Baekhyun under the table in annoyance. 

Taehyung shrugs, and gives a noncommittal, “Sure.”

Baekhyun is almost surprised by how easy that was, but he has come to not expect anything when it comes to his look alike. That way whatever happens he doesn’t have to go through the shock or disappointment. But Baekhyun supposes that maybe this time Tae sees the logic in this course of action. That or he just wants more leverage on Jimin. And if Baekhyun knows his friend at all it is most definitely the second one.

333

“Yoongi,” Jungkook whines after school that day. “I know you said he liked me, but you could have warned me that he liked me enough to give me the part of JD!”

Yoongi stops walking, the two are on their way to his house, and turns to Jungkook, “I told you that you’d have to wait to find out.”

Jungkook flashes his hyung a panicked look, “Well, at that point I was only looking to find out if I was in the ensemble. You could have hinted that I’d end up with more than I bargained for so I could’ve at least prepared myself for the shock and the ensuing freak out!”

Yoongi pulls the still crazy eyed Jungkook along, and huffs rather emphatically, “Why are you complaining? Most people would be ecstatic to land the lead in a show. And to be fair I didn’t know you would be cast as JD when you asked me.”

Jungkook stares ahead and sighs, he had just wanted to sing and dance. Be a part of something fun but without being too far in the limelight. But that whole plan had evidently gone up in flames. 

It wasn’t just that however, he didn’t feel overly comfortable acting. His inability to talk to girls in real life, kind of set him back in the confidence and capability area. Admittedly he went to an all-boys school which kind of solved that problem. But whoever was casted as Veronica would have to dress up as a girl and there’s no telling if his inability will carry over. You can’t have a male lead that can’t even talk to the female lead.

JD was never an option set out for him. The plan had been ensemble from the very beginning. He hadn’t even auditioned for JD, and had quite specifically written ensemble on his audition sheet. They shouldn’t have even considered him, unless, “Hyung?”

“What?” Yoongi grumbles, obviously fed up with his whining for one day.

Jungkook grabs the older boy’s wrist to stop him from walking on. The two are facing each other on the footpath, Jungkook staring Yoongi sternly in the eye.

For the first time in a long time a slight look of fear passes through the mint haired boys eyes, “I didn’t…”

“You pushed them into making me the lead.”

Yoongi frowns and retracts his wrist from Jungkook’s grip quickly. “I did no such thing.” He’s quick to explain, “Yixing lamented that you would have been perfect and it was a shame you only wanted ensemble. I simply told him that if he really wanted you to play JD, then he should just cast you despite you only wanting a minor role.”

Jungkook whines for the umpteenth time that day, “Why would you do that?”

Yoongi turns away again and continues to walk, “Why did you force me to be the musical director?”

“This isn’t about that!” Jungkook complains, but Yoongi doesn’t reply, and the two walk the rest of the way in complete silence.

333

It’s the following day at the same time, in the same place that Baekhyun finds himself face to face with a clearly very anxious Jimin. The youngest of the three still hasn’t arrived yet conveying that he’s presumably checking the cast list. Goodness knows if Tae will actually give them a straight answer when he arrives.

“It’s probably Yoongi-hyung, I don’t want it to be though, I was just starting to become closer to him.” Jimin whines.

Luckily Baekhyun is there to be the voice of reason, “Yoongi isn’t exactly the strongest singer, in fact he’s not really a singer at all, so probably not. And he’s also the musical director, which kind of puts him out of the running.”

“Fair point,” Jimin nods seemingly somewhat relived, but then he continues, “It’s probably Luhan, he can sing, and he’s like the most feminine person at our school.”

Baekhyun snorts, “Yeah, just don’t let him hear you say that, he thinks he’s manly. But we won’t know who is Veronica until Taehyung tells us so just be patient.”

The younger boy pouts but stops pondering aloud non-the less. He hasn’t even touched his food, and Baekhyun laments that he’s never seen Jimin quite as anxious as he is now, though many of his pre-performance freak outs come close. Baekhyun still remembers the one time he had to barricade Jimin from going to the toilet. Knowing that Jimin wasn’t really sick, and would not benefit from nervously vomiting into a toilet bowl right before his contemporary solo. Luckily Taehyung had been there smiling, and telling Jimin that his self-depreciating thoughts were stupid. He had quite literally said, “What dumb stuff are you cooking up there, get out there dancing boy and do what you do best.”

Baekhyun is happy that Jimin has such supportive friends, and he’s happy that he has such supportive friends. Goodness knows where they’d be if they didn’t have each other. Baekhyun really doesn’t want to think about it, and he doesn’t have to.

Taehyung shows up a few minutes into their tense silence, and he looks slightly pained but determined. And to be honest Baekhyun is a little scared. And not at Taehyung’s pain.

“Well,” Is the only thing Jimin says as Taehyung takes his seat. The small boy is evidently overly eager to find out, but he also looks torn, as if he knows knowing could be worse than not knowing. Especially in a situation such as this.

“I’m Ms. Fleming and Veronica’s mum.” Taehyung proclaims before he silently eats his lunch. If the situation was any different Baekhyun is certain Taehyung would have all but stood on the table and shouted his news to the heavens.

Baekhyun and Jimin stare intently at Taehyung in poorly masked apprehension, and it’s not about Taehyung landing two female roles. 

“Um, but who is Veronica?” Jimin finally asks.

Taehyung looks up like a robot before saying a clearly rehearsed sentence, “I’m not going to tell you because it is best if you do not know.”

Jimin is silent for a moment before he thumps his forehead onto the table almost comically. It can be concluded that Jimin is quite done with Taehyung and the whole fiasco, but is also trying to silently come to terms with the fact that he’ll never know who it is that will get to interact so intimately with his Jungkookie.

Baekhyun can’t stop himself from being curious, he’s had to go through all the anxious waiting. It would a shame to fail at the last hurdle. He sits up straight and turns tentatively to Taehyung, hoping a cautious approach will prove fruitful, and asks “Can I know who is playing Veronica?” 

Baekhyun is kind of, but not really surprised, when Taehyung replies, just as robotically rehearsed as before, “I’m not going to tell you because it is best if you do not know.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth a few times like a fish, before giving up on saying anything and just eating his lunch. Better to just leave it alone. They’ll find out eventually. And if the suspense eventually gets too much he can always check the sheet himself.

A little later, when Jimin has seemingly recovered from his revelation of eternal ignorance, he exclaims, “I knew it was Yoongi-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was playing 'Meant to be yours' from Heathers and I was casually looking at the BTS posters on my wall, and at some point I realised that I was imagining Jungkook singing the song. And then this happened. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.
> 
> I will probably take a while to update this as I'm a very busy human, but I intend to finish it. I'm not feeling any motivation to write more of 'Falling for Fiction', so it's temporarily on hold at the moment.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for something they'd like to see happen in this fic I'm open. I can't guarantee I'll include everything, but your thoughts would be helpful as a reference for me.
> 
> \- Mindy :)
> 
> P.S. The hair colours in this follow no particular timeline. I've just picked for individuals what I personally prefer and what works with the story. I hope this doesn't upset anyone too much.


End file.
